unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Helia Whiteapple
Alice Whiteapple is an S-Class mage and the Guild Ace of Mist Maidens, and team member of the team Beauty Shine. She is also a mage who utilizes Cathedral Maiden and Minstrel Blessing Magic. She is a very keen and sly mage who enjoy strategising and planning against oncoming attacks and so was nicknamed by few as the Mist Tactician. Appearance She has long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail by a redish peach ribbon with the fringe of her blonde hair framing her green eyes and quite beautiful face. For clothing she wears a very intricate white tube top which has a somehwat upside down lotus securing the two sides in the front-middle of her chest. This then leads to the reddish-pink trim which surrounds the top. On the top their is also a blue stripe of fabric which points away from the top, appearing to be in the shape of a "v". The white shorts are in the same theme as the top, as they also had a reddish-pink trim. These shorts are quite skimpy and do not cover much skin. She accesorizes with white gloves with a reddish-pink trim which is secured by a ring on the middle finger. On her neck she wears a necklace somewhat like this made with the same material leading to a blue tear case. On the left hand she wears a golden bracelet. On her feet she wears sandals which are secure quite like the gloves. Personality Sher is a bery outgoing and intellegent young girl, who constantly tries her best and refuses to lose. The only reason she refuses loss is due to her history. This is what gives her the traits of determination and bravery, making her quite the friend to have, but also a nightmare of an enemy. She appears to be very kind to the members of both Chimera Sept and Mist Maidens because they took her and her sister in at such a young age. History At the young age of 8 Helia had gained the ability of Cathedral Maiden, but she was unable to control this ability. Her town was under siege by warriors of a Revolution. She had managed to protect and evacuate thre village, but her family had refused to leave without her. Her sister, Celia had been hidden in their tree house which was secured in the forest, and their parent's protecting it. In the end, some warriors managed to slip by Helia and attack, and kill her family, except for Celia. As they were about to kill Celia, Helia then got into a fit of rage and her sword turned completely black, then lashing out at these warriors and destroying their armor and killing them due to her rage. Her sister and herself had been wandering in the mountains when discovered by Noire and Ace, who then brought them to Mist Palace to train with Rosetta and Luna. There is where she learned the rest of her magic, through training and being taught by wonderful archmages of Caelum. Magic Cathedral Maiden is a magic which utilizes the changing of properties of a glass blade to create whatever the new property is. This magic has been shown amazing capabilities and also be quite sharp, as it can dig into stone walls with ease and also cut through steel. Some of the abilities and spells are: *'Briar Blade: '''This spell can turn the glass blade black and dig it into the ground. What this then does is create anything with the atributes of grass. This sword change also causes the hilt to turn black and grow thorns, with the pommel becoming a blossoming blood red rose. This spell is capable of generating gigantic briar's at ease and is basically used more to cause immobilization. **'Shadow Bath: This spell uses black thorny vines to attack your opponents or grip them in these, acting as chains. These then allow the user to attack multiple other times, with different spells or combining this with a different Cathedral Maiden sword. **'''Blossom:' This spell summons a budded flower around the caster and protects them from spells until it blossoms, in which it releases the caster in a very beautiful red and black armor with drak green accents. **'Sorrowful Torrent: 'This spell uses the glass blade to unleash a torrent of thorny vines at the opponent and this then causes them to be sucked into a hurricane of black vines. This is then combined with a different spell. *'Crystal Sabre: 'This spell turns the blade into a solid crystal which solidifies any seplls you have cast. If after this is cast you turn the blade back to normal it sinks into the ground with the target. This has also been shown to create it's own crystal's and also use Crystal-make. This is the main use for the blade and is also Helia's signature. *'Phoenix Longsword: This spell turns the blade completely red and cloaks it in flames. This blade is mainly used for ranged attacks by launching tongues of flame at them. If you insert the blade into the ground it causes flames to erupt around the entire area. This causes the target to be attacked and all obstacles to be demolished. **'Flamethrower: '''This spell unleashes flames, which then usually is combined with another spell. It's full potential is unknown. *'Mist Rapier: This sepll turns the blade completely indigo and swarms it with mist energy flames. This blade is known as her finisher. This spell absorbs all spells and chanels them into the flame, then stabbing the enemy with magical energy and exploding. This then causes multiple magic circles to appear aaround the enemy and cloaks them in a mist which makes all shadows look demonic. **'''Oblivion of Black Sorrows: '''This spell created directly after the death of Helia's parents, this spell works best when the caster is highly emotional. What this spell can then do is swarm the opponent in a shredding jigsaw hurricane of mist, which then makes it appear like the people around are giant demons, striking fear into their hearts. What this can then do afterwards is have hands of hurricane-like mist grab onto the opponent and tear at them. This mist then turns black and explodes. This is a final resort for Helia, and is rarely used, as it can kill many in a single instant. '''Minstrel Blessing is a magic which is used whenever the user performs an incantation or dance. Minstrel Blessing is mainly used for healing and support. There are no other forms of Minstrel blessing, and how it was derived is unknown. Some of the spells known in this common caster magic are: *'Άρια Νύχτα των Οσίων Ουρανών:' This translates into "Night Aria of the Blessed Heavens", and what this does is seals an midnight blue aura over your alies then boosting their speed and strength allowing them to attack speedily. For this spell to be cast the user has to chant the incantation "De fortitudine fero faces cadentia sidera nox caelo beatae Aria", which means "I summon forth the fallen stars with the strength of meteors, Night Aria of the Blessed Heavens." *'Γκόλεμ Προστάτης της Γης:' This translates into "Golem, Protector of the Earth", and what this does is harden's a wall of rock energy around your allies and prevent's any attacks. For this spell to be cast the user must chant the incantation "Sancti scutum, Golem Protectoris terrae." which translates as, "The Holy Shield, Golem, Protector of the Earth." *'''Ευλογημένη βροχή: '''This translates as "Blessed Rain", and what this spell does is rain healing pulses onto a group of people, or even a complete town, curing desease or injury. For this spell to be cast the user must chant the incantation, "Non erit qui dolorem sentire diutius, sanabit eos placere Sancte! Benedictus Pluviae!" which translates as, "None shall feel pain longer, heal them please O Holy One! Blessed Rain!" Category:Characters